Jin/Dimensional Chaser
Descrição "Silver Land's passionate fighter." Informação Principal *'Nome:' Jin Kaien *'Idade:' 19 (Doze Discípulos), 21 (Dimensional Chaser) *'Hobbies:' Praticar artes marciais *'Gosta de:' Artes maciais, Amy Plie *'Não Gosta de:' Feijão, Pimenta, Thanatos, desistir *'Fraqueza:' Amy Plie In Silver Land Kingdom Year 1442, a child by the name of Jin was born. He was a troublemaker who enjoyed playing in the village square and turning the neighborhood children into his subordinates. As a child, Jin longed to become part of the group that protected Silver Land, called the Silver Knights. He put his heart into learning martial arts and after many years of training, he gained skills that surpassed other children who were similar in age. As a result, he was able to join after catching the eyes of Victor, the head of the Silver Knights. Though he did not have God-given talents, with his guts and special ability to put forth maximum effort, he was able to grow immensely. One night after finishing up his nightly training, Jin headed back to the Silver Knight's headquarters only to find it destroyed by monsters. As the only one remaining, Jin began to build a wall surrounding the headquarters in hopes that any members who had escaped would return. However, no one returned. The one who did appear was the leader of the monsters that had attacked the Silver Knights, Black Fairy Queen. It was during this difficult battle that Jin meets Grand Chase. Skin Premium *'Custa': 1300 Grande Navegador do Mundo Demoníaco - Terceira História 『Screech』 The ghost ship that emerged from the ocean moved faster than The Crimson River. The ghost ship tried to flank The Crimson River by getting close to the ship. 『Uahhh! Gold! Hand over anything valuable!』 『We need money to enter the Underworld!』 The ghost pirates screeched and boarded The Crimson River. "Fist Barrage!" Jeeves rolled up his sleeves and started to punch numerous ghosts in rapid succession. It was almost like a rain of fists and the ghosts were knock down into the sea. Haunt was also doing its worth beside Jeeves, and Jin headed for the opposite direction. "Alright, leave this side to me!" As Jin slowly breathed in, his body started to let out extreme heat. With a swift motion, Jin flung towards the ghosts. 『Crack』 Each step Jin took destroyed the wooden deck. "Haaaa!" 『Crush』 Jin approached the two ghosts swiftly and crashed his shoulders into each of them. Jin moved so quickly that the ghosts were still staring at the initial location Jin dashed from. As the ghosts were hit by Jin's shoulders, they were launched off the deck and took numerous other ghosts with them as well. 『Daaaash』 Jin continued to move around the deck and crashed in the ghosts with his shoulder. "Hap!" 『Crack』 "Gah!" 『Crush』 "Come at me!" Every dash Jin made caused a noticeable mark on the swarm of ghosts that boarded Ley's ship. Even though Jin was sweeping them like a bunch of flies, the ghosts refused to back down. 『Uaaah! Money! Money!』 『Give me money! Anything! I need it!』 "Of course the Gold Reaper's lackeys would be money hungry spirits..." The Pirates of the ghost ship weren't actually pirates in their original life, they were all the Salvagers that Rufus took hostage upon their death. Of course, there was no way of telling from Jin's point of view. "Money, money." "Yeah, just a bunch of spirits that are hungry for gold." Jin exchanged words with his singing parrot, Amy. The ghosts screamed in excitement as they recognized the parrot. 『It's the singing parrot, Amy!!』 『It will be expensive!』 『Gold! Gold!』 "Don't you dare lay a finger on my Amy!" Jin yelled and swung his fiery fists wildly. Ley watched Jingo wild and sighed. "Crew Member No. 3, how long are you going to play with these clowns?" "...I was No. 3?" "Of course, it's by importance." "I'm a Navigator! I understand Jeeves but I'm lower than Haunt?" "That's because our importance is set by age!" "That's not fair, demons live for thousands of years!" "So stop acting like a simple crew member and go back to your job." "My job?" Was his job that of the Silver Knight Martial Artist? No, Jin's current job was a Navigator. Jin realized the job Ley mentioned was his job as a Navigator. "We have to get out of this somehow, Navigator, get us out of here!" "A-Alright! Helmsman, take the key!" "But be careful, there are two ships on either side." "Okay, I'll get to it." Jeeves threw the ghosts off him and hurried to his position. Jin started to rock the ship by jumping and landing on each side of the ship. As the ship rocked right and left, the ghost ships also started to rock with it. As Jin landed a strong stomp on the deck, it tipped the ghost ships even more. As the ship continued to rock, the ghost ship started to pull further away from The Crimson River. "Now! Turn the key!" "This is possibly the worst navigation technique I've seen." 『Squeeeak』 Jin's horrible navigation technique somehow got them out of the ghost ship sandwich and their ship was finally free to move about. Rufus tried to stop them by firing his gun but... "Not so fast." 『Bang!』 Right before that, Ley fired her own at Rufus. Rufus could have fired back as he dodged but Ley had already expected Rufus to dodge and fired again at Rufus as he was dodging. Rufus was busy dodging and by the time he was done, Jin had already strengthened his body. It would be a waste of bullet to fire at Jin now. "Hm, I guess I have no choice. I'll let you off this time." "Ha! Like this was by choice." "The next time we meet, your souls will be mine." "I'd like to see you try!" Ley and Jin yelled back at Rufus as their ships went further apart. "Ahahah! Jin! That was horrible, yet an amazing navigation technique!" "Horrible! Horrible!" Amy also agreed that it was horrible and sang. "If you need wind or a wave, you can create it yourself! That's what a real Navigator should do!" The Crimson River quickly sailed across the sea with Jin's proud remark. Manoplas do Lutador Uma arma que fortalece os punhos do portador Aquele que empunhar uma espada ou um arco precisam de uma boa arma de batalha. Entretanto, aqueles que seguem o caminho dos punhos precisam forjar seus corpos para se fortalecer. É por isso que aqueles que usam seus punhos focam apenas em seu corpo e não seuas armas Jin também treinou incansavelmente seu corpo, mas assim como testemunhou no passado, ele não pode se perder de seu caminho ao confiar cegamente apenas em seu corpo. *'Ataque Físico': 610 *'Defesa Física': 520 *'Defesa Mágica': 700 *'Vitalidade Máx': 2750 Como Adquirir *'Loja': Pode ser comprado na Loja de Contribuição da Guilda. *'Fusão de Heróis': Adquirido aleatóoriamente por Fusão de Heróis. *'Baú de Tesouro': Pode ser adquirido através de Baú de Diamante. *'Loja': Pode ser adquirido através de Loja de Invocação. Atributos Habilidades Evolução Conjuntos Recomendados Acessórios Recomendados Traços Recomendados Coleção Galeria Grand Chase for kakao Jin 01.png|'Silver Land Fighter' portrait. Grand Chase for kakao Jin 02.png|'Record-Breaker' portrait. JinCoordi.png|'Navigator' Coordi portrait. Kakaojindefault.png|'Silver Land Fighter' expression system. Kakaojinss.png|'Record-Breaker' expression system. Kakaojinpiratecrew.png|'Navigator' Coordi expression system. IconHero-Jin-5.png|'Silver Land Fighter' icon. IconHero-Jin-6.png|'Record-Breaker' icon. IconHero-Jin-Crew.png|'Navigator' Coordi icon. EF Jin Face 01.png 그랜드체이스 for kakao Jin Chibi.png|Jin's chibi portrait. Gcfkupdatejin.png JP 200.png Sprites Jin-5-1.png Jin-5-2.png Jin-6-1.png Jin-6-2.png Jin-crew-1.png Jin-crew-2.png Navegação